Dangerous Types
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a crossover with Buffy, SmallVille, read the Messengers and Protected, this is also several months after Third Party from Birds Of Prey tell me what you think also an existing crossover with Port Charles and more about Barbara than you think.
1. One night

_**Dangerous Type**__**s**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part One**_

_**After Oracle's kidnapping, Huntress and Canary moved out, Oracl**__**e decided to go back as Batgirl. Batgirl**__** worked closely with Reese, her fiancé and whatever they didn't get, Huntress and Canary would pick it up. So with**__** batgirl out of retirement, Huntress and Canary had time for their relationship and they have a new Oracle named Lucy. Lucy was **__**apart**__** of the motorcycle gang who Huntress worked undercover to bust and when Lucy got out, she had a vendetta against the movement, so Lucy worked with Huntress and Canary, she was brilliant. **_

_**Present**_

_Canary ran down the street, she was looking for the bank-robbers that had escaped and she touched a wall. She knew where to g__o next, she hit her communicator. "Peanuts, did__ you find anything?" Dinah said and Lucy responded, "No Yellow bird, nothing." Dinah said __a swear__ and kept running. "Hey babe, I'm around the corner and I see them." Helena said and Canary rushed to where Helena was. _

_"We need new codenames." Helena said and Dinah responded, "I like Yellow bird." "__**I'm not snoopy**__." Helena said and Dinah responded, "You dance like one." "That's it. No sex for you for a week." Helena said and Dinah responded, "Find. I'll cut you off." Helena gave her the feral eyes and Dinah gave her eyes. "Guys, Heterosexual on the line, I don't need hear that." ____**Lucy said **_and Helena responded, "Well, get laid."

_Helena and Dinah came in, they__ did their thing, they left, they made __the call __and__ got__ out of there. Then as the__y left, a woman was in __a trance and was walking into the road. They were about to give a shot__ to save her__, a purple light __came,__ a short blonde grabbed her and disappeared. _

_"What the fuck?" Helena said and Dinah responded, "Yeah." _


	2. Who is everyone

Dangerous Types

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

_"You sure you haven't been hitting the bong." Lucy said and Helena responded, "That was one time." Lucy did some checking, "Purple light, it connects to Alicia Baker, she was committed to Belle __Reave__, when she was released __there had__ been a series of reports from the last two years that she's been involved in a cult." Lucy then found a photo and supersized the picture then said, "However, this tattoo is a sign of an Egyptian follower__s__ called the messengers. They protect women and cats." "So she might have an idea of who I am and my mother." Helena said and Lucy added, "Now there's been several suicide__s__ about__ women who have try to commit__ suicide and they have been put into __Arkaham__ and then mysteriously disappeared." "So, Alicia could have something to do with __it __thinking they are messengers." Dinah said and Lucy responded, "Pretty much. I'll print out the names and faces, track them down." Helena and Dinah gave Lucy a look, "If you want." _

_Oracle gave upon the same information and match with Reese. There were five women, 1) Lucy Lane, 2) Beth Lowe, 3) Carla Drake, 4) Lois Lu__ 5) Natalie Connors. Connors was the one who disappeared. _

_Alicia was with all five girls, "Okay, Jesus, we got __to __find out who's been doing this to the girls." Alicia said and Jesus responds, "Someone who concentrates on making their fears come to life." __"Really vague Jesus."__ Alicia said and Jesus responded, "That's all I know Messenger but Connors is coming out of it, she was chosen a couple of days ago." Alicia got a call, "Hey Chloe. How many? Fuck. Okay, I'll find them, how's Clark? Good. Tell him I love him." Alicia said as she hung up. "This is killing you." Jesus said and Alicia responded, "It is killing me. I have his beautiful daughter in the other room and I don't have him." __Jesus had slowly become a father figure to her. "I will watch the little one, go find the others." Jesus said and Alicia gave him a look. "I'm __sorry;__ I'm still getting used not giving orders." Lucy walked in and said, "Can I go?" "We're trying to keep you __at a __low profile since your wonderful con at __Smallville__." Alicia said and Lucy responded, "I'm sorry." "Okay." Alicia said and she touched Lucy, they disappeared._


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Types

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

_**Dinah checked the west **__**side **__**of **__**town,**__** she looked around and then touched the wall. She saw Alicia and Lucy had teleported here. She was ready for anything, especially **__**several guys with familiar pains **__**on their face.**__** "Is Harley still mad about getting her ass landed **__**in **__**Arkaham**__**?" Asked Dinah and Helena jumped down. "I guess she is." **_

_**Helena and Dinah smiled at each other then the purple light came it was A**__**licia and Lucy. **__**"Looking for me!**__**"**__** Alicia said calmly and Helena responded, "Yeah." Alicia pulled out her knives and so did Lucy then Batgirl **__**came**____**down **__**and it was quiet. "Whatever. Let's fight." **__**Helena said and **__**Lucy's inexperienced with the **__**fight**__** had the rest covering her but all in all the seven was knocked down to five then to three than to one. **__**Alicia hands and eyes glow**__**ed**__**. "Don't touch that one!" Alicia barked and she slammed her hands on his temples. "Who's been doing this?" Alicia asked and the guy was screaming. "Stop screaming like a bitch and tell me" Alicia said and the guy responded, "Crane!" Dinah said "Crane does **__**halluncations**__**." **_

_**"Sun of a bitch."**__** Helena said and Alicia finish bringing to him 3 times the pain he put out. "What did you do?" Batwoman asked and Alicia responded, "Whatever you put out, comes back, he's seeing it." "Nice power." Helena said and Alicia turned to Lucy, "Three hours at workout, you could have gotten **__**us **__**klilled**__**." Lucy shook her head. "**__**I think we **__should all compare__** notes." Helena said and they all agree. Dinah called for their Lucy to beat them at the neuter location. **_

_**They all met, Helena and Barbara were first in there as they saw Helena and Dinah's Lucy. "You have two locations." Batwoman said and Helena responded, "If anyone but us doesn't hit the right code one time, the computer erases everything." Barbara was impressed, "Good job." Helena gave that look and walked away. Alicia sense that **__**mis**__**-trust. **_

_**"Crane is basically a shrink gone mad, an associated with Harley Quinn who was the Joker's **__**go**__** to girl." Helena said and Dinah added, "In more ways than one." Lucy passed out the file and Alicia with her Lucy read it. "Why are they attacking Messengers?" Alicia asked and Helena responded that her eyes were feral then looked at Batgirl A.K.A Oracle and then sat down.**_

_"You know it's funny that Oracle knew about this." Dinah __telephaically__ said and Helena responded, "I don't trust her honey." _

_**"How do we find Crane? Oh, by the way, I'm**__** not going to tolerate dissensions**__** or **__**Mis**__**-trust, whatever you three have against each other, talk it out, this really effects me." Alicia lay down the law. Alicia was proud of being who she is and nothing was going to get in her way. Alicia calm down, "since this is your lair, do you mind if I call for the others?" Alicia asked and Helena responded, "Go ahead."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Types

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

_"Please be careful and may __Bast__ watch over yo__u." Alicia said and the followers__ said in unison, __" May__she __watch over you too." Alicia walked down and Batgirl walked to her. "You got a strong following." Batgirl said and Alicia responded, "It's not a following, it's a legacy." Alicia didn't appreciate that at all. "We're trying to help." Batgirl said and Dinah responded, "You want to help so much that you think it's a cult, isn't that what you told Reese?" Alicia walked off with Dinah and Oracle's heart was so broken, she knew what she did. _

_Lucy was on the computer and scan__ned__ for thermal energy in the b__ody. She got the scan and all but__ one had warmth in their body. Lucy took her gun and pointed it. "What the fuck Lucy?" Helena asked __**playing along **__and Lucy shouted, "Check the computer Dinah." Dinah ran over to the computer and saw that __one had no__ warmth in their body, it was Batgirl, it was Oracle, it was Barbara. Dinah looked at her and Batgirl hit a butt__on with her fangs out. She hit the__ button and Helena yelled, "Lucy hit it." Lucy hit the button, Alicia got everyone to join hands and they all were teleported. Oracle saw the __detonation__ countdown and saw Gotham P.D coming in. She smiled as the ladies in __black,__ the movement were attacking them and dragging them out. As__ Oracle walked out, the __neture__hideaway was blown apart. _

_Flashback…._

_**"How do we find Crane? Oh, by the way, I'm not going to tolerate dissensions or **__**Mis**__**-trust, whatever you three have against each other, talk it out, this really effects me." Alicia lay down the law.**_

_Alicia looked at Dinah and told her in her mind, "You need proof, she not Oracle anymore." Alicia said and Dinah looked at Lucy, "Scan with the thermal device when I give you the look." Dinah told Lucy in her mind. Lucy shook her head. Dinah__ and Alicia filled everyone in mentally_


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Types

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

_**Messenger lair….**_

_"Clock-tower is tight, no one is getting in not even Or__acle, __they__ need all three of us, eye scan__." Lucy said and Alicia responded, "I__ have a bad feeling." Lucy who was on her__ laptop was connected to the computer saw something even more shocking. __"Oh my God."__ Lucy said and they all turned. "Through the camera, I ran a thermal scan__ to __Arkaham__, the good news is __everyone is accounted for but none__ of them have heat. It gets worst." "How can it get worst?" Alicia said and Lucy told them, "I ran phone records of Crane, she…" "Wait! She…" Helena said and Alicia flash back, she saw the__ scarecrow, its face was of __Crane they know as Scarecrow and then it was like a cloud was scattered, it was Haley Quinn who was having sex w__ith Crane. As she was wearing the mask__, as she was being __intimated._

_"This is getting worse." Lucy said and Jesus walked in, he said Lucy. He was taken in by her beauty. Lucy didn't know why he was staring. Dinah read his thoughts and gave him a second look, so did Alicia. "Alicia, we may a solution." Jesus said and in walked a red head then a blonde. "I'm Buffy Summers, this is Willow Rosenberg," Buffy said and Alicia responded, "How can you help?" "She's a vampire slayer." Willow said and now it was a whole new ballgame. _


End file.
